The Morning Star
by dobokdude
Summary: Star Butterfly has faced many challenges. She's fought monsters, adjusted to life on Earth. and barely made it out alive from Toffee. But the threat she will face soon will make everything else pale in comparison. She will face a threat literally of biblical proportions. For the sake of all she loves, can she overcome the Son of the Morning? Rated T. Starco
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning Star**

 **Hey guys here is another Star vs The Forces of Evil story. This is gonna be an interesting one. So sit back, relax and enjoy! Note I own nothing except any O.C.s that may appear.**

''Hey Marco?'' Star said sitting on the couch next to her best friend.

''What?'' Marco said.

''I'm bored.''

''Well then what do you want to do?'' Marco asked.

''Will you tell me a story?'' Star asked.

''I don't know.'' Marco said, but then Star gave her the sad puppy dog eyes.

''Uggghh, fine. I could tell you the story of the Bible.''

''What's the ''Bible''?'' Star asked him.

''Well you see Star Earth has many different religons, which are sets of spiritual beliefs about the world. Mine is Christianity and the Bible is it's sacred text. Other religons have their own sacred texts.''

''Oohh, so what's the story behind the Bible?'' Star asked, a look of anticipation spreading across her face.

''Well according to the Bible, there is an eternal, immaterial perfect being who had always existed before anything else. This being is the one who made the heavens and Earth.''

Star nodded, ''Go on.''

And so first he made heaven, which is kinda another dimension. He made angels, spirit beings to serve and love him. But as with love comes free will. Then one of the Archangels an angel who is powerful and high-ranked, turned on God and tried to overthrow him.''

''Woah, who was it?'' Star asked astonished.

''It was an Archangel called Lucifer.'' Marco said. ''He was the most beautiful angel, with his body covered in many precious stones. He convinced 1/3 of the others to join him, but many stayed loyal to God. An Archangel named Michael led them against Lucifer, and they were defeated and cast from Heaven forever.''

''That wasn't the end, was it?'' Star asked.

''No it wasn't. By the time Lucifer fell, God had made the heavens and Earth of this dimenson. He made animals, plants, and Adam and Eve, the first man and woman. They were placed in a garden called Eden which was a paradise. But one day a snake came to Eve when she was alone. Recently God had told the two that they could eat any tree from the garden except one.''

''Which one?'' Star asked.

''The Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. He told them that if they ate it they would die. This snake was Lucifer in disguise. He told Eve that if she ate it she would be like God. He was only half right. She ate some and then gave some to Adam and then they knew what good and evil was. God found them and they were kicked out of Eden for they had sinned against God.

''Oh no! What happened next?

''Star don't worry, I'll let you know when the story ends. After that they had to grow their own food and build shelter and they had children who had children and so on. People were sinful, doing horrible things to each other and turning from God. There were leaders and prophets who stood up for God and would do as he asked but even the best of them committed great sins. Until finally a new hope came...''

''A baby was born in a manger in Bethlehem, the prophesied Messiah. His name was Jesus. He lived a life free of sin, preacing love and kindness throughout his adult life. He and his 12 disciples preached throughout Rome. Some people didn't like him, people with lots of power. They had him put to death on a big t-shaped piece of wood called the Cross.''

Star gasped.

''His body was put into a tomb and guards were stationed there. But then an angel came and opened the tomb scaring the guards away. Jesus had come out of the tomb because he had been resurrected. He then spent 40 days and nights with his disciples until he ascended into heaven. His disciples then began to spread the word of God, forming the new religon Christianity.''

Star was in awe. ''So that's the story of Christianity?''

Marco nodded. ''Yes Star. There are different religons but Christianity is the one I decided to have faith in. Do they have religon in Mewni?.''

''I don't know actually.'' Star said.

''Well if you want to know more, you can come to church on Sunday with us.'' Marco said.

''Yaaay!'' Star said gleefully.

 _''Oh boy.''_ Marco thought to himself.

Meanwhile a dark figure had been standing at one of the windows, watching them the entire time. It then moved away and flew into the air. The figure then reached a forest far from Echo Creek. It swooped down and landed in front of another figure who was standing by a large tree it's back facing away.

The figure then rose giving full view of his appearance. He had had 6 wings on his body, 2 covering his torso and 2 raised above his head and 2 on the sides of him. Underneath each wing were human like arms. He had 4 faces, one of an ox, one of a man, another a lion, and the last an eagle.

''My Lord,'' he began, ''The princess has been told about the Messiah. If we do not act now it will undo the work that was done centuries ago.''

The figure standing by the tree turned. He was more human looking, but wore dark black armor with a slight red aura. His eyes were red and his 4 black wings stood broadly on his back.

''Well then'', he said with an evil grin, ''perhaps we can use this to our advantage. I may finally prevail after all these centuries. Prepare our forces, for the time is near.''

The figure nodded. ''Yes, Lord Lucifer.''

 **So here is Chapter 1. This will be an interesting story. LordGodsServant wrote a similar story for Young Justice titled Christianity, so I decided to write my own. I am not trying to copy him, but rather creating a story with a similar idea. If you like this let me know in the reviews and feel free to check out my other work. Peace!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Well folks before we get on to Ch 2, there is something I want to get out of the way. One person in the reviews told me that ''this isn't the place to bring up religon.'' Now I was not offended or angry at this person's comment but here's what I want to say:**

 **I am simply using my beliefs as part of telling a story. I am not trying to force anything down people's throats. I mean Disney made movies featuring Greek mythology, voodoo magic, and in Avatar The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra they have the Eastern concepts of chakras and Yin/Yang and such. So if we can use those elements from other religons to tell a story, then I don't see why adding Christianity to the list is such a big deal.**

 **Also that joke in the comments by Twombly was genius :) And that ends our author's note.**


	3. Author's Note(again)

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've had things going on and also there has been some writer's block going on but I'm hoping to update this week. Maybe even today since I have minimum day at school. So hang in there:)**

 **Also I posted a My Little Pony fic called Pain-Induced Pride. If you're a Brony or Pegasister you should definitely check it out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Morning Star Chapter 2**

 **Okay guys, I am SO sorry for the delay, but you know how it is with school and life. There was also some writers block. But I am back and thus the story shall go on.**

 **And guys, I must clarify again, THIS IS NOT A CHRISTIAN STORY. I am simply using elements of Christianity to tell a story. You don't hear people calling Avatar the last airbender and the Legend of Korra Buddhist or Hindu cartoons just because the fucos on things such as spiritual energy, Yin/Yang, and balance, do you?**

 **Note: I own nothing except OC's. Everthing else belongs to Daron Nefcy, Disney, and the Bible I guess. Enjoy!**

Marco stared up at the ceiling, sighing with exasperation. It had been a boring day so far. Both of his parents were at work, school had closed for the day to deal with a rat infestation, and no monsters had shown up ever since the incident with Toffie.

Toffie. Marco shuddered, remembering what happened that fateful day. He remembered how scared he felt as the crystal chamber he was held in began sinking into the floor threatening to crush him. But then Star decided to give Toffie the wand. But he didn't ant the wand. He wanted it destroyed.

And then Star made a great sacrifice. She destroyed the wand using the Whispering Spell, and as the wand started to deteriorate, Marco could see the pained look on her face, as if she was losing a part of herself in the process.

After the wand had exploded, all that was left was Toffie's suit jacket. Most would assume that Toffie was dead but not Marco. Marco deep down, had a feeling they would see Toffie again. But the question was when?

Finally he got up, deciding to see what Star was up to. As he went to her room, he saw that the laser puppies looked bored as well. Perhaps they needed a walk. He knocked on Star's door, ''Hey Star? Mind if I come in?''

''Sure.'' Marco walked in and saw Star sitting on her bed, loooking at the floor. She had a troubled look on her face.

''Star what's wrong?'' Msrco asked.

''Well Marco, you know how I decided to become a Christian?'' Marco nodded. When they had gone to church, Star had met Pastor Reynolds, a kind man in his 60s who explained more things about Christianity to her, and thus she decided to join and was even given a Bible. She had been happy then, but now she seemed troubled.

''Well why don't we walk the laser puppies and see what's on your mind?'' Star nodded and the two headout with the laser puppies on a puppies all wore special glasses that would let them see but blocked off their lasers. Can't have em hurting anyone.

''So Star, what is it? Are you having doubts?'' Marco asked, concern evident in his voice.

''Well you see, growing up on Mewni, religon was kinda, discouraged.''

Marco's eyes widened. ''What do you mean?''

''Well we didn't have things like churches, and most people didn't believe in a supreme deity. My parents supported this, passing laws that prohibited knowledge about spiritual beliefs''

''So basically it's state atheism, when the government issues policies that support the disbelief in gods.'' Marco said. Star nodded.

''Why would they do this?''

''I don't know. They told me when I was little that there are things they would tell me when I'm old they've never killed anyone who broke the laws, just some fines and being closely watched by guards.''

''Well then I guess it wasn't as bad as it was here on Earth.'' Star looked at Marco intrigued.

''Yeah. During the 20th century, there were atheist dictators who went far beyond what your parents did. Two prominent examples were Mao Zedong and Joseph Stain. They weren't dictators _because_ they were atheists, but they wanted those under their control to believe what they believed. Churches and temples were destroyed, people were sent to camps and killed. Atheistic propaganda were introduced even in schools.''

''Oh no.'' Star said.

''Don't worry, Star. Like you said your parents never went that far. But if you grew up with those rules then why were you interested in Christianity?''

''I don't know. I've always been different Marco. I've never been like most Mewmen and women. My mom wants me to be this perfect leader''

''Well, Star you're just unique. The way God made you.'' Marco said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

''Thanks Marco.''Star said with a smile. Suddenly the two turned as the laser puppies began whimpering. They looked ahead and standing at the curb a few feet in front of them was someone in black jeans and a gray hoodie.

''Huh?'' Marco said taking a closer look. ''Hey dude, is there something we ca-''

The stranger ran forward, striking Marco in the jaw with a powerful punch. Marco went flying into some garbage cans and the puppies, seeing their owner being hurt prepared to attack but then the figure with a wave of his hand sent them flying without touching them.

Star pulled out her wand, getting into a battle stance. ''I don't know who you are pal.'' She said, powering up her wand, ''But you're going down.''

''I know you are, but what aout me?'' He said. Then he charged.

 **Uh oh. Who is this new stranger, and what does he want with our duo? And are Star's parents keeping some dark secret from her? Find out next time! Be sure to review and check out my other work! Peace!**


	5. I'm Sorry Guys

**I'm Sorry Guys**

 **Hey guys. So the reason for the title is because I am going to rewrite this story from the beginning. The reason being is because I feel that this was abit rushed and wasn't well planned when I started. But I promise you the story will be better So keep an eye out for the rewrite. Peace.**

 **P.S. I'll keep this up though so you guys can see it. Plus I liked some of the reviews.**


End file.
